


Clever Sleazoid

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Masamune discovers Kiriya was never loyal to him, and decides a punishment is in order.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again

If there was one thing Kiriya would admit that Dan Kuroto had over Dan Masamune, it was that he had taste in music. Dan Kuroto at least played more artists and genres of music, but Dan Masamune on the other hand, played exclusively  _ Enka  _ from that little music player of his . 

_ Enka. _

Of all the music Kiriya could have expected to hear in the lair of an evil mastermind, repetitions of  _ Kyu Sakamoto’s ‘Sukiyaki’  _ and songs from singers like  _ Itsuki Hiroshi _ was not it. That was the kind of music his  _ grandparents _ would play on hot summer days when the “mood was right”, or so his grandmother always said. 

Deciding he didn’t want to lump together pleasant memories with a terrible person, he changed his focus to another subject. Kiriya glanced towards the figure of Dan Masamune himself, who sat neatly at his desk several feet away, but said nothing. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since the older man had called for him, and he had yet to look up from his work, let alone acknowledge Kiriya. Kiriya wasn’t sure if it was a  _ him _ thing, or if Masamune was just an asshole. 

Probably just an asshole; He was the one who raised Kuroto, after all, and it was quite often often that apples didn’t fall far from the tree. 

Kiriya leaned against the green, wall-like couch he had taken up residence in, one arm squished against his side as he curled into it while his other remained at his side tapping idly at the sad excuse of a cushion below. He stopped after he realized the atmosphere of the room was getting tense after each and every little tap, and sat up a little, his hand slipping into the crevice between the cushion by accident as he moved. 

Something firm and cool got his attention and Kiriya blinked, looking down in curiosity as he curled his fingers around the object and pulled it up to reveal a little vinyl Mighty action figure. Somehow, it was fatter than the real thing. He smiled down to it for a moment, his mind drifting to Emu. 

Kiriya wanted, no, _ forced _ himself to believe that this would all work out. He couldn’t stop seeing the look of betrayal on Emu’s face, or hearing his stinging proclamation of their ended friendship, though. It was all fake of course, but out of everyone Kiriya had known since Jungo, Emu was special. Someone who had  _ still _ believed in him despite all the lies and fighting. Someone Kiriya could see himself getting closer to, probably more so than one would with a normal friend...

Kiriya not only wanted to fight for him, he also found himself wanting to protect him.

Perhaps that’s what his new life was for?

He had died; He  _ was _ dead. 

But here he was, “living”. He could see, smell, hear, and even taste things. His body was different, and he didn’t bleed as much as he probably should, but… 

Kiriya’s hand squeezed around the action figure he had found.

Emu had heard him clear and loud the day before, when they had fought at the beach. Emu had to believe in him, just like Kiriya believed in Emu.

“I wouldn’t go sticking your hands in places they don’t belong if I were you, Lazer Turbo.” Dan Masamune’s cold voice snapped Kiriya out of whatever day dream had been about to form. He looked up, his eyebrows raising slightly. 

“I--” He began, but Masamune predictably cut him off.

“You see, because that worthless fool of mine had been running this place while I was gone you might find some.. Rather  _ unpleasant _ things if you’re not careful. Only himself and the gods know what he’s  _ truly _ been up to in this room for all these years.” Kiriya’s eyes met with Masamune’s, and suddenly Kiriya felt the need to put as much distance between the couch and himself as possible. He popped up, figure still in hand. As cozy as they were, Kiriya had absolutely no desire to know what could be on or inside the fabric of these green monstrosities.

Masamune smirked. 

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes.” Shifting, Masamune motioned Kiriya over with the sweep of a finger. Reluctantly, he approached, and went to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

The next ten minutes passed  _ astonishingly _ slow as Masamune began to talk, explaining some shit about his plans to expand Chronicle, the quest to trap more people in the game, etc. If Kiriya had to keep his poker face any longer, he might actually get sick.

The way Masamune talked about people, about human lives, was even more atrocious than Dan Kuroto. The were truly father and son, and Kiriya didn’t know who he hated more. 

Probably Kuroto, if he was going to be honest with himself.

Fuck Dan Kuroto.

Shifting a little, he forced a small grin to take his lips as Masamune completed his rant with some pointless words about rewards and hard work. 

“So, would I be able to have  _ that _ ?” He gestured towards Hyper Muteki, which sat innocently on the desk on Masamune’s left hand side. Masamune’s eyes followed, and he stared for a moment or two before his eyes shifted back to Kiriya. 

“Naturally; If you please me, that is. However... ” Kiriya looked to him, curious, as Masamune further beckoned him. He pushed himself to his feet, coming up beside the right hand side of desk. Hyper Muteki, as well as the other gashats, were so close. Would it really be that difficult to snatch them and flee?

“Is there something--”

Masamune smiled, shifting the screen of a slender, sleek looking tablet in Kiriya’s direction. Kiriya looked down, things suddenly feeling very not…  _ right _ . On the screen was an image of Emu and himself at the beach they had fought at earlier, with Kiriya’s lips to Emu’s ear. Masamune pressed a play button the screen. 

_ “I lied.”  _ His own voice, through somewhat distorted due to the grainy texture of the video, could be heard loud and clear as he whispered to Emu. Masamune made a hum of amusement and played it again, zooming in just a little more as though the scene wasn’t clear.

Who had taken this video, though? They had been standing in the fucking water, far from anyone else who had been there. Kiriya felt his hand clench around the little Mighty figure he hadn’t realized he’d still been holding. 

_ Well, fuck… _

* * *

Kuroto’s angry screeching about how he had failed to use Hyper Muteki was still ringing through Emu’s ears when there was a rather odd beeping from the monitors that hung around them. The current conversation halted, and the five of them looked up at once. 

“Is that  _ skype _ ?? Really?!, It’s 2017!” Nico laughed, her eyes wide with disbelief as she pointed to the screen nearest to her. Taiga scowled, looking over to a confused Emu. Poppy took a hop up to the nearest computer, about to wake the screen up when Dan Masamune’s face appeared, expression smut yet relaxed. 

They had 50 minutes until that terrible quest that had been announced was going to begin, so why-- no, forget about that,  _ how _ had Dan Masamune even managed to connect like this?

“Chronos..! How did--” As Taiga began, Masamune’s lips split into a smirk and he cleared his throat. 

“Naughty children should be silent. I’m not here to talk to you, Bang Bang Shooting.” Masamune’s eyes didn’t look to Taiga as he spoke, but instead fixed Emu with a cool gaze, and continued to speak before Taiga had a chance to reply. 

“Maximum Mighty X.” Something like anger flickered through Masamune’s eyes despite the calm expression on his face. Emu felt a chill run up his spine but remained silent, his eyes on the largest monitor in the room. 

“I suppose you thought you were onto something the other day when you and Lazer Turbo played pretend in the ocean.” Emu felt himself grow cold, concern beginning to rise up in him. He stood from his seat.   
“I don’t know what you’re tal--” Masamune’s smile deepened, and suddenly the point of view oh Masamune’s end shifted, as though zooming out. The screen lit up from the sudden addition of light from the windows for a few moments before fading, and the scene revealed Masamune was not alone. 

Face first on the desk in front of him was the slumped form of Kiriya, held up only by the fist Masamune had curled around the back of his dark floral shirt.

“Take a seat, all of you. If you don’t, I’ll delete his data.” Masamune began, but then paused as though in thought. 

“No, actually, this is how it’s going to go. You’re going to sit down. If one of you gets up, I’ll delete him. If one of you tries to end this broadcast, I will delete him. If one of you even looks _ away _ , then I will delete him, but not before having him taken apart. Do you understand?” Slowly, ever so slowly, they began to sink into their seats one by one. Emu swallowed, staring up at the screen with his eyes on Kiriya. His face wasn’t all that visible from the angle and lighting, but Emu could see bruises on what little tanned skin he could make out. With reluctance, he sat down, his eyes shifting away only for a moment to make sure that Kuroto was still curled over himself on the floor. 

“Good. Disobedience will not be tolerated.” Masamune’s suddenly lifted Kiriya, shoving him closer towards the screen. One of his arms raised up to support himself on the desk and he looked away, seeming to be on edge. His face, though not bloody, was covered in nasty scrapes and worse bruising than Emu had thought. Emu felt something in his chest clench. 

“I’m very disappointed in how things have turned. Just when it seemed as though I had gotten myself a trustworthy associate, it turned out to be the most defective of the lot.” His grip tightened, shoving Kiriya onto the desk with force. His arm bent, and he sank with ease. 

“I’m very displeased, Maximum Mighty X.” From the floor, Kuroto made a small noise of discomfort, but otherwise remained silent. Emu couldn’t look at him, though, not now. Not with Kiriya on the line.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emu finally said, forcing his voice out. Masamune hummed in reply, shaking his head. 

“Don’t think I don’t know about your little scheme. You and this outdated product thought you could get ahead of me, but you were  _ wrong,  _ and now.. A punishment must be seen through.” While Masamune was talking and his attention was on the screen, one of Kiriya’s hands wandered along the desktop and up to a little white globe. His fingers curled around the base of it and he yelled, turning back towards Masamune with the globe in hand as he aimed for the older mans head. Next to Emu, Nico flinched, and Poppy gave a gasp. 

“Kiriya..!” She moved to stand, but Taiga put a hand to her shoulder and shoved her back down into the seat before she could get up. She cast him a confused look before remembering the situation. 

On the screen, the sound of breaking glass caught their attention as the globe went flying out the window behind Masamune and Kiriya was slammed onto the desk again. 

“Enough! I  _ won’t _ tolerate this.” Masamune growled, before proceeding to smash Kiriya’s head into the desk not once, not twice, but three times, each harder than the next, before Kiriya went still, out of breath and dazed. Leaned over him, Masamune raised his head and flipped his bangs from his face, fixing them all with a sneer.

“Ah, you’re all still there. Good. It’s time we get started.” Emu didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t want to know. 

Wasn’t there anything they could do?

There had to be  _ something-  _

The sound of ripping fabric had Emu’s hair standing on end and he focused again, only to wish that had hadn’t, because Masamune had flipped Kiriya onto his back, one hand to his throat while the other tore at his clothes. Kiriya was squirming, trying to get away, and Emu didn’t understand what was happening. Masamune’s grip tightened around his neck as he forced him against the desk.

What…

_ What was-- _

“Look closely; Especially you, Maximum Mighty X, while I fuck your friend.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as the words had been spoken, Kiriya began to push at Masamune in earnest to get him off. He struggled against him, one hand smacking into Masamune's chest while the other squeezed at the hand that choked him. 

Masamune wasn't tolerating that, though, and in one swift movement backhanded Kiriya across the face a few times before wrestling him down against the desktop. He released the hold he had on Kiriya's neck to snatch up his other wrist.

"Get-- get off of me! Stop!" He tried to kick his legs, but Masamune had the advantage due to their angle and began to roll him over, combining his wrists together in one hand while he yanked his tie off with the other. The tie was quickly wrapped around Kiriya’s wrists, securing them tightly behind his back.

“It’s a shame he’s so useless he hasn’t properly learned how to teleport or phase through objects, yet. Perhaps if he had spent more time learning about his new body rather than sucking off my cock, he would be more of a challenge to tackle.” Kiriya’s wrists twisted and turned, knuckles white. His shirt was a rumpled mess, buttons torn open and fabric split where Masamune had used the most force.

Everything was silent from CR’s side, the shock and confusion heavy. 

Masamune left Kiriya on his stomach for a moment, hand pressed firm against his back to keep him in place as he dug around in one of the cabinets. 

“Ah, here we are. Now, Maximum Mighty X, I was thinking I would have some of your input for this.” Emu stared at the screen, fists tightening on his knees under the table. 

“... Please, stop.” Emu’s voice was quiet. The connection to the video wavered slightly, leaving the screen fuzzy for several seconds before everything was normal again. Masamune looked up to the camera and smiled, lips curling as he held up a rather fancy bottle of lubrication. 

“Please…” How was Emu supposed to react to all this? How was he supposed to-- 

“Would you like me to prepare him, Mighty Action X? Or should I spare myself the effort and give it to him the way he’s probably most used to?” Kiriya shifted, teeth grit and chin digging into the desktop. He made a small noise, tugging on his arms. 

“Emu please, don’t play his--” Masamune’s fist, curled around the bottle, slammed into the desk beside Kiriya’s face before he could finish speaking. 

“ _ Enough _ . Let him speak, or I’ll have you permanently silenced.” A quiver ran throughout Kiriya’s body and he released a shaky breath. 

Emu stayed silent, just staring up at the screen. 

“Well? We haven’t got all day. Do you want him prepared, or not?” Masamune set the bottle to the side and reached down, quickly tugging Kiriya’s belt free and loosening his pants enough to let them slide down his thighs and to his knees. Kiriya swallowed nervously, his eyes going anywhere but the screen where all of CR was visible. 

“U-use… it.” After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Emu finally spoke, his voice nearly inaudible. Poppy made a noise next to him, and Taiga remained silent. 

Nico only stared at the screen, her complexion as white as paper. Kuroto suddenly sat up with a snarl.

"That’s  _ mine _ , fucking old man, don’t go touching my--"

"Kuroto, please! Kiriya could--" Poppy sprung up from her seat, skirt bouncing and hands to the table.

"So?! Why do I have to care!" Kuroto jumped to his feet, face twisted and red. From the monitor, Masamune remained silent, face placid and eyes bright. Emu seemed to panic, swinging around to face him.

"Please, just  _ shut up!"  _ He rose up, when suddenly Masamune raised his hand as though to silence them all. Kuroto remained standing, fists clenched.

"Hm.. How shall I handle this sudden disobedience? All this standing and shouting when I clearly stated for everyone to remain seated and silent." He lowered his hand to the top of Kiriya's head, fingertips lightly brushing back hair from his forehead. Kiriya flinched away, his head turning. Masamune leaned down, nose in the back of Kiriya's hair, and inhaled deeply.

"If Bugster's had a scent, I'm sure this one would be rancid with the stench of fear." He raised his head up slightly, eyes peering up to Emu from under his lashes.

"Have you ever smelled fear before, Mighty Action X?" Masamune waited for all of two seconds before he spoke again, seeming to prefer the sound of his own voice over Emu's weak stuttering.

"It's sour, in a way. Of course it smells like sweat and skin, and depending on the kind of fear, you may smell tears. Lucky for him, he'll never have to deal with smelling like a human again. Smell can give away so much about a person.. But Bugster’s aren’t people, are they? Allow me to demonstrate." Masamune began to turn Kiriya over onto his back once more, adjusting him to lay properly on the desk as he reached into the desk drawer again and began to dig around. In CR, Poppy used Masamune’s momentary distraction as a chance to yank Kuroto back down onto the floor, a tense expression on her face.

“Ah, here it is.” Everyone in CR was silent; Emu trembled visibly where he sat, his eyes glassy. 

Something glinted in Masamune’s hand, and he lowered it to Kiriya.

“What’s… that? What are yo- Fuck!! Ghh- You  _ psycopa- _ -” Kiriya’s head fell back and he cursed again, knee raising as he tried to kick Masamune out from between his legs. The older man stayed firmly in place, though, and simply grabbed his shoulder and held him still. 

“Why don’t you bring the camera forward? I’d like to show them the intricacies of a Bugster’s body.” Emu hadn’t even known there was someone on the other side of the camera; he had just assumed it was connected to some laptop. 

The image stayed the same for a few moments; Whoever was holding the camera didn’t seem to want to move, before Masamune looked up again, impatient. 

“I don’t have time for your childish games, Taddle Legacy. Come. Unless you want to act as a replacement?” A sharp gasp escaped Poppy, and Emu trembled again. 

The camera shook slightly, before moving forward just a little, angle lowering down to Kiriya’s bare chest where the start of a rather large G had been carved. 

It was red and raw, but otherwise did not bleed. Masamune lowered what looked to be a letter opener back down to the skin and finished off the G, humming lightly to himself for several moments. 

“I know. Since at least  _ two _ of you are on your behavior, I’ll make this the only other punishment. Make sure to pay attention, though.” Kiriya hissed, his eyes shut tight as the sharp end cut into his skin again, and Masamune began to create a perfectly formed E. 

“Are you still watching? Notice how, no matter how much pressure I use, there is bruising, but no blood. I’m rather certain I could stab him, and he still wouldn’t bleed. Such is the body of a Bugster. I’m curious as to what their bodies can go through before giving out, but I suppose we can save that for another day.” There was a small, almost inaudible squeak from somewhere behind Emu that could have only come from Nico. Kiriya grit his teeth, breath having grown uneven as he struggled to keep himself together. 

“G-go ahead.. You think… I’m afraid of a few cuts, huh? Or your dick? T-that things barely the size of a single mochi, what do you really think it can do--” Kiriya choked back a scream as the letter opener crudely sliced up and down, then up again, an N being formed. By the time Masamune was finishing up with the M, Kiriya was a panting mess, sweat dotting his face and chest. Masamune stood straight, a hand cupping one side of Kiriya’s face while he stared down at his work, looking rather pleased. 

“Luckily for you, you’re not real flesh and blood so I don’t believe it will stay.” He gave Kiriya’s face a few smacks, smiling for a moment before he set the letter opener to the side and then scooped one of Kiriya’s legs, reaching for the small bottle of lube again. Despite the bold words only minutes ago, Kiriya began to struggle, wiggling on the desk as he tried to pull away from Masamune. 

“S-stop, no!” Masamune held his ankle with one hand, uncapping the bottle with the other, and began to drizzle the liquid down between Kiriya’s legs without care. 

“Hm? Are you really in any position to be making demands, Lazer Turbo? You lost any rights you could have had the moment you decided to be an unfaithful  _ wretch _ .” With the last word, he shoved his hand inwards, at an angle that couldn’t be seen, and Kiriya let out a noise of pain, his back falling against the desktop. 

“Now that I think about it, Lazer Turbo… It’s thanks to Mighty Action X that you’re getting any kind of decent treatment to begin with. Why don’t we thank him? It was on his request that I prepare you, so don’t you think you owe him some gratitude?” Sliding Kiriya’s leg up over his shoulder, Masamune grabbed him by the throat and tilted his head back towards the camera. Kiriya winced, his eyes snapping shut. Masamune gave his head another shove. 

“Say it. Say “Thank you for allowing Dan Masamune to fuck me gently.” Masamune’s fingers dug into his skin, grip tight. Kiriya remained silent, his eyes still tightly shut. 

“Lazer Turbo.. I’m certain we’ve both seen how many people are watching this right now, and I’m very certain we’re both aware of who, out of all six of our viewers, is capable of protecting themselves.” Masamune’s eyes shifted up, presumably to Hiiro, before returning to Kiriya again. Kiriya swallowed, his adams apple strained from the angle his head was turned. 

“Go on; Don’t keep him waiting. And open your eyes, you can’t properly thank someone if you refuse to look them in the eye.” Slowly, ever so slowly, Kiriya’s eyes opened. He stared forward, eyes not meeting anyone in particular, and he stayed silent. 

Emu’s eyes glistened, but no tears came. He stared up to the monitor, pale and unseeing. Then, Kiriya’s lips twitched. 

“T-thank you… For….” He trailed off, his eyes growing moist. Masamune smirked, and below the angle of the camera, his arm seemed to move. Kiriya jumped, his eyes growing wide. 

“T-th-- f-for… allowing…. Allowing Dan M-masamune to…” Above Masamune’s shoulder, Kiriya’s toes curled a little and he closed his eyes, making a pained whine. 

“It’s a simple sentence. Are you so stupid you can’t talk? Has dying perhaps scrambled your brain, or were you always an unintelligent little mongrel?” Kiriya let out another noise and forced his watery eyes open once more, staring blankly up to the camera. 

“Try to say it right, also. You look like a fool.” Kiriya’s body quivered, and he swallowed again, his cheeks having turned dark. 

“T-thank you for allowing… D-dan Masamune to… to…” He trailed off again, and a look of annoyance crossed Masamune’s face. 

Emu closed his eyes, tears stinging his eyes as they began to drip down his cheeks. 

“... To.. fuck me, gently…” The rest came out slightly above a whisper. A laugh came from Masamune, who seemed to be genuinely amused, and he released the hold he had on Kiriya’s neck, hand sweeping up to give his head a few strokes. Kiriya’s eyes closed and he didn’t try to lean away, simply letting Masamune pet him.

“Good, good… you’re capable of learning. Well, let’s get started, shall we?” Kiriya trembled, releasing a slow breath. 

“Please.. There’s… there’s a child there… please..” Massamune raised an eyebrow and he glanced up, examining the participants of the feed, and gave a nod. 

“Ah.. I see your point. There is, in fact, a minor present.” Masamune fiddled with the bottle, in thought for a few moments before he reached down and unbuckled his belt, giving a harsh yank on Kiriya to pull him forward. He grinned, and then slammed his hips forward. Kiriya screamed, several tears instantly dripping from the corners of his eyes. 

"Oh? Apologies, was that too rough of a start for you? Then again…" Masamune's hands fell to Kiriya's hips, grip tight as he began to pull out and push back in, this time slowly. A long, pained whine formed from Kiriya's throat, and he wiggled his arms under him as though to try and escape.

"I suppose it  _ has _ been a while since you probably had this hole of yours filled; I'm surprised you're this tight at all." Masamune sighed, snapping his hips against Kiriya as he continued to thrust at the same slow, almost gentle pace. Kiriya's body trembled and Masamune raised his eyes up to the screen again. He laughed.

"So many sour faces. You should, of course, be thankful that I've decided to be merciful and return him to you once I'm finished, Mighty Action X. You see, I have no need for deceitful whores among my hard working employees." Emu stared up at the screen, his eyes red and face blank. Masamune's eyes locked with Emu's for a moment and then he reached up, taking a hold of Kiriya's chin lightly. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, giving no chance for Kiriya to pull away as he quickly dominated his mouth, all tongue and lips, lingering only moments before he broke the kiss to trail more downwards, upon his jaw then down his neck, countering the gentleness with firm bites. Kiriya strained under him, head turning to the side. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears clinging to his lashes or stuck in the corners of his eyes. 

Emu continued to stare at the screen, mind empty of anything other than a single word; Revenge. 

This was worse than finding out he had been the first to be infected.

This was worse than arriving just in time to hold Kiriya as he died. 

The hopelessness was both mind shattering and numbing. 

Emu was vaguely aware of his colleagues and friends at the table, could only sort of hear small sniffles made by one of the girls. There was a filter over every single one of his senses. 

A hand, warmer than most, touched his. He couldn’t even bring him to glance down, too afraid of just  _ one more screw up _ ,  _ then it would be over for Kiriya _ , but he knew by the touch it was Poppy. Her slender, trembling hand closed around his, and together their hands shook on Emu’s lap.

He wanted to throw himself to the floor and beg for this to stop. 

He wanted nothing more than for Masamune to stop, to give Kiriya back so Emu could hold him and never let anything happen to him again,  _ ever.  _

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t, so he sat there in silence and watched his friends torture. 

Hopelessly. 

Dan Masamune would pay for this.

Emu swallowed, a bead of sweat dripping down his throat.  A minute or two had gone by in pure silence, the only noise being Kiriya’s rough voice, moans split between pained and pleasured. The camera had started to shake, making the feed unsteady. Whether or not Masamune noticed, Emu wasn’t sure, and didn’t care. 

Suddenly, as though tired of playing the gentle lover, Masamune began to slam into Kiriya, pace rough. Kiriya cried out, his body jerking against the desk with every thrust. 

Emu wanted to cry with him, but what right did he have? It wasn’t Emu being tortured and-- 

_ And-- _

A thick moan wormed its way from Masamune and he tensed over Kiriya. Kiriya let out a harsh gasp, both of his legs twitching upwards slightly. They both went still, Masamune quiet and Kiriya panting, and then Masamune was pulling away from Kiriya, tucking himself back into his slacks before snagging a fistfull of Kiriya’s hair and raising his head from the desk. 

“I’ve had my fill of it; Come, Mighty Action X. If he’s not off my property within the next thirty minutes, I’ll rescind my offer to let you take back ownership and I’ll sell him to the highest bidder to earn back the profit I’ve lost to make up for all this trivial nonsense.” Kiriya whimpered as he was released, and Masamune smiled into the screen before it all went black, replaced by CR Logo. 

Emu had never been on his feet faster, and he knew there were footsteps behind him as Poppy raced after, her heels pounding against the floor. 

When they finally found Kiriya, he was laying in a rubbish heap outside of one of the parking ramps to GENM, clothes barely done up and hanging off of him. 

“Kiriya-san..!!” Emu quickly dropped down to his side and pulled him up, trying to look anywhere but the wet stain that had soaked through the black denim on his rear. 

“Kiri--” Kiriya shifted, his eyes cracking open slightly. He smiled and shifted a little. 

“.. Ace..” His arm flopped forward for a moment before he slowly dragged it inwards towards himself. 

“Ace..” His voice was quiet, dazed. Emu reached for his hand as Poppy finally caught up. His fingers came into contact with something hard and he blinked, looking down in confusion as Kiriya pulled Hyper Muteki out from under his shirt and softly grinned. 

“Kiriya-san?! This-”

“Swiped… it.” His eye slid shut and his arm went limp. 

“K-Kiriya-san..! Why?! After all that, you--” Fear struck through Emu and he shifted, scooping him up. He was light; Lighter than he should have been for his build and density. 

Was it because of the way his body was constructed?

“Emu..! I have an ambulance on the way.” Despite the trauma, Poppy’s voice was collected and professional. She squeezed his shoulder and he gave a nod. 

The monster still lingered in the tower above, but for now…

Kiriya was safe. 

* * *

Masamune hadn’t been defeated, but Emu still considered it a win, even if Masamune had fled with his tail between his legs. What mattered most was that the event had been cancelled, and Masamune’s latest plot to murder the players of Chronicle in mass had failed.

After Returning to CR with Poppy and Taiga, Emu was greeted with the bizarre scene of Nico and Kiriya sitting on the couch, game controllers in hands as they fought their way around some map on one of the T.V screens. 

Emu stared, mind going blank for a moment as he processed the scene before him. 

“K-Kiriya?!” It was Poppy’s voice who broke him out of his trance, and Emu rushed forward, his eyes wide. Poppy bounced up to the couch, concern written all over her soft face. 

Kiriya ignored them and bit his lip, eyes squinting at the screen for a moment before his character was hit by one of Nico’s attacks. The screen flashed red and she threw a fist into the air. 

“Yay! You suck at this game.” Kiriya groaned, lowering the controller. 

“You weren’t even  _ born _ when this game came out, Nico-chan, how are you so good at it?” Shifting on the cushion, Kiriya leaned back in his seat and looked up to Emu with a grin. 

“Yo, Ace. Were you busy?” He slid his legs out from where they had been crossed, stretching them for a moment before slipping his bare feet into the slippers that had been on the floor in front of him. 

“I-i.. I mean.. No more so than usual, but… Kiriya-san, are you really okay to be up?” Emu frowned, watching him closely. Kiriya blinked, giving a light shrug.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t be? Thanks for the stylish pants, by the way. I always hated hospital wear.” Kiriya looked down to the loose pajama bottoms he wore. They were pink, and had little white bunnies printed throughout them. Nico leaned over, one of her cheeks puffing out. 

“I want those back. They weren’t cheap.” She set her controller down and stood, head turning to Taiga. 

“I’m gonna get a drink.” Without waiting for an answer, she bounded down the spiral staircase. Kiriya stared after her, stunned. Then, a smile cracked over his lips.

“And all the old folks today complain that kids have no sense of fashion…” He stretched, reaching up to scratch his chest for a moment. Emu’s eyes followed, and the vivid memory of Dan Masamune carving letters into Kiriya’s skin flashed through his mind. His eyes widened and he reached out to stop him. 

“Wait..! Your wounds..!” They both froze as Emu grabbed his wrist, and Kiriya frowned, looking confused.

“Huh??” He tugged his arm free and scooted over a little, head tilting for a moment. 

“I-I mean… your… the injury on your chest.” Emu pulled his hand back. Had he been too upfront? The last thing Emu wanted to do was… remind Kiriya. 

Kiriya watched him for a moment, as though in thought, before a smile split across his lips. He reached down and pulled his shirt up for a moment to reveal a perfectly soft, blemish free belly and chest. 

“No injuries here, Ace. Is everything okay?” He released the hem of his shirt, and Emu was beginning to feel confused. 

It wasn’t as though he  _ wanted _ Kiriya to act as though he were traumatized, but.. 

He sank down onto the couch next to Kiriya. 

“Kiriya-san…” 

“Ace?” Their eyes met, and Emu watched him. He had been gone for months. 

_ Dead _ .

_ Murdered. _

Then upon being brought back, he had to fight his friends, and then even after all that, Masamune had…

A rush of exhaustion and bitter anger rushed forward, but he contained it all. Who was he to be angrier than Kiriya? It was Kiriya who had been raped and tortured, not Emu. He breathed out, slowly, trying to focus and keep his thoughts in check.

“Ace…?” Kiriya reached out, putting a hand to his shoulder. Emu looked up, tears beginning to sting in his eyes. 

“Kiriya-san… I’m sorry.” He exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm. As much as he wanted to burst into tears and beg Kiriya for forgiveness, for failing him, for being so fucking  _ worthless _ that he couldn’t even protect him, let alone keep him from dying, that wasn’t what either of them needed right now. Emu blinked back tears and looked up to Kiriya. 

“Eh? Uhh, apology accepted?” Kiriya’s head tilted to the side again and he grinned. Emu stared, not quite understanding why he was so.. 

“Kiriya-san..?” Emu didn’t like this. 

“Hm? Oh.. Wait, are you apologizing for that one time? ‘Cause I thought I already--”

“No! Listen… I..” This was difficult, especially since Poppy and Taiga were still present, as silent as they were. Emu struggled to find words, biting his lip. Kiriya watched, and then a small smile spread across his lips again. He leaned forward, pushing a hand to Emu’s forehead. 

“You’re not getting sick, are you? You seem kinda’ out of it, Ace. Make sure you’re getting enough rest, ‘kay?” Emu wanted to snatch his wrist back up, but refrained. Instead, he stood, looking down to Kiriya. 

“Please, Kiriya-san.. Rather than think of me, you should be focusing on yourself. Especially after…” He trailed off again. 

Was Kiriya doing this on purpose? 

Did he  _ want _ Emu to have to bring it up? To have Emu feel as disgusting and useless as he already did? Kiriya’s easy going expression turned concerned, and he finally averted his eyes, staring down at the floor for a moment. 

“Ace… I’m fine. I don’t really understand, did something happen to get you all worked up? You can talk to me, you know.” Somewhere behind him, Poppy inhaled sharply. 

Kiriya smiled and reached out, taking Emu’s hand in his. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Emu felt as though he were piecing a puzzle together, and he didn’t like it. 

“Kiriya-san… do you.. Do you not…” Emu didn’t want to say it. Emu didn’t want to acknowledge what they had all witnessed earlier that day. Emu wanted to lock away the images and the sounds deep, deep within himself and forget. If not for Kiriya, then himself. 

Kiriya watched him, waiting, curious. Emu continued his question reluctantly. 

“Do you not remember?” Emu’s question came out gently. Carefully. 

Kiriya’s gaze remained on him for several seconds, eyes giving nothing away. Then, he leaned back, giving Emu’s hand a shake. 

“I remember the wallop you gave me on the beach was a lot harder than any of the puny little punches I gave  _ you _ , and I must say, if you’re trying to impress a guy…” He trailed off, laughing. Emu gave his hand a squeeze and took a step back, forcing a smile. He cast a glance of urgency to Poppy, and then released Kiriya’s hand. 

“W-we can.. Talk about that later, okay? But I just remembered, I forgot to fill out some forms on our last patient. Poppy?” He turned, not looking at Taiga as he began to make his way to the spiral staircase with haste. 

“Ahhhh! Right, right. Emu! You can’t make mistakes like that.” Poppy scolded him and bounced after, steps light. 

As the two made their descent, Kiriya stared after. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can really only blame my friend H for this, he was the one who set me up.  
> Here's my second attempt at a chapter fic, so here goes nothing! >3<


End file.
